Vestido
by DaddyNima-10
Summary: El problema con Yasaka Kazuki no era que fuera travesti de closet de medio tiempo, más bien, el auténtico problema, era que ese vestido bailaba tentativo dejando muy expuesto los deliciosos muslos bronceados del joven. Kuji Toi jamás imaginó la cantidad de problemas que le llevaría toparse con Kazuki, el cual revolotea libremente con aquel maldito vestido como si nada pasara y tod


Este era el escenario más improbable que se planteaba, era tan alejado a la realidad que no pensó posible la idea de que podría sucederle. A Kuji Toi parecía perseguirlo la tragedia, el drama, la desgracia, la agonía, el sufrimiento, cualquier clase de mal augurio que fuera posible para que cada vez que ocurría algún acontecimiento de mayor impacto en su vida tuviera directa relación con su recién conocido compañero de clase: Yasaka Kazuki.

— ¡Míralos! Son tan lindos — exclamó con absoluta emoción observando desde el vidrio exterior del establecimiento a los cachorros jugueteando y mordiendo, alegres y burbujeantes de la vida.

Toi pensó en irse, en abandonar a Kazuki en su travesía de Sara Azuma porque de nada lo beneficia, en simplemente dejar al muchacho porque tenía mejores perdidas de tiempo que atender. Sin embargo, la sola idea era un golpe de culpa y preocupación que intentaba esconder al dirigir la mirada al borde de la falda de Kazuki.

Para iniciar, Toi iba tranquilo, caminando y sin molestar a absolutamente nadie, por la calle. No estaba haciendo cosas ilegales — aún —, no estaba gritando, corriendo o haciendo algo llamativo que pudiera ser motivo para que importunaran su paz momentánea mientras planeaba su ruta de atracó o venta de hierba, solo pensaba mientras contemplaba las nubes de vez en cuando. Cuando de forma abrupta, sintió algo tibio y blando aferrarse a su brazo; algo pesado y fuerte. Desconociendo el nuevo amarre que se aferra con tanta intensidad a él, gira la cabeza solo para hallar la enorme sonrisa decorada con labial de Kazuki y sus ojos rojizos brillando bajo los mechones oscuros de la peluca de Sara que se había colocado.

— ¡Kuji! — el joven, como si fueran supremamente cercanos, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Toi y se permitió acurrucarse en el otro. Toi se sintió, principalmente, desconcertado, era mucha información para procesar en un segundo, recapitulando: el camina, lo sujetan, mira y se trata de Kazuki que llega y lo abraza como si fueran amigos del alma —algo que ya se volvía una costumbre— y ahora el queda estático y sonrojado. Hasta ahí todo bien.

Toi llevo su mano al hombro de Kazuki, abriendo su boca dispuesto a soltar una exclamación y pedirle -gritarle- que se aparte, más el joven lo sujeto más fuerte y hablo en voz baja para que solo él lo escuchará.

— Me están persiguiendo, ayúdame por favor — Toi se quedó estático, lo primero que hizo fue calmarse y entender la situación. Levanto solo la mirada y giro sus ojos por todo el perímetro encontrando a un único sujeto sospechoso; este no paraba de mirarlos con mala cara, no parecía muy viejo a lo mejor rondaba por los veinte, también tenía un aspecto bastante descuidado. No fue difícil entender que ese hombre no traía blancas intenciones y que iba tras Kazuki, obviamente. Levanto todo el rostro enfrentando y sorprendiendo al acechador, que retrocede un poco de forma inconsciente, algo intimidado por la fiera mirada azul que el joven le lanzaba.

Toi llevo una mano sobre los hombros de Kazuki y lo acerco más a su persona, como una clara advertencia. El sujeto salió despavorido, crujiendo los dientes en cólera al verse amenazado en silencio por un chiquillo. Suspiró, no era nada del otro mundo.

Notó que Kazuki no se apartaba de él ni por error, lo sujeto de cintura que era más estrecha de lo que esperaba y lo guío por el camino. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Kazuki temblar un poco, comprendía que estuviera asustado, aquella situación era repugnante y una mala experiencia que hasta un hombre sentiría desagradable; y Kazuki ni siquiera era un hombre, seguía siendo un niño que estaba asustado y solo en medio de la marea de personas que parecían no notar a sus alrededores nada de nada, pasando por alto esos detalles mínimos que pueden dar un detonante en otros.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos, y con Kazuki ya tranquilo, Toi pudo desenrrendarselo del brazo.

— Muchas gracias, Kuji — agradeció en un suspiro —. Realmente no se que hubiera hecho o pasado si no te veía.

— Ni lo menciones — acortó Toi —. Estas cosas no creas que se van a...

— ¡Espera! — Toi no había terminado de partir cuando Kazuki le tomo del brazo, sus manitas aferradas a la muñeca de Toi, apenas cubriéndola por completo. Toi se distrajo al observar por un rabillo de ojo las manos de Kazuki; limpias y suaves, con sus uñas arregladas. No eran como las de él, toscas y maltratadas, con las uñas mordidas y rotas llenas de mugre. Regresando a la realidad, subió su vista a la de Kazuki, que le veía con ojos de oso bebé solitario y hambriento suplicando atención —. ¿No podrías quedarte un poco más conmigo? Cuando termine la selfie de la fortuna de hoy, te invito un té boba o algo. Por favor ¿Si?

¿Era broma verdad? Que le hacía creer a Kazuki que él, Kuji Toi, cedería a semejante petición solo por hacer que sus ojos perfectamente delineados se hicieran más grandes y brillosos, y sus mejillas delicadamente pintadas se sonrojaran. Eso era en extremo ridículo.

Y con esa corta explicación, no ubicamos en la tienda de animales, con Kazuki y un malhumorado Toi contemplando a los perritos. El primero buscando al más adorable que fuese posible y el otro haciendo el papel de guardaespaldas.

Toi juraba que se había negado, pero Kazuki solo había dado tres pasos; ya resignado de que Toi no lo acompañaría; cuando un chico de no más de dieciséis años giro su cabeza en dirección a los muslos y "los otros muslos" de Kazuki. Toi se había apresurado a alcanzar a Kazuki, ponerse a su lado, sujetarlo con firmeza de la cadera y mirar sobre su hombro al osado ser insignificante que había mirado de más, sacándole un chillido de alarma.

No había nada más aterrador que un "novio" celoso y protector. Fue todo lo que pensó el joven en su huída. Especialmente porqué Toi tenía la cara de querer y poder hacerle muchísimo daño.

Toi no culpaba del todo al chico, está era la mejor época y edad para buscar novia y Kazuki sería el perfecto espécimen: Se notaba a lenguas que se trataba de un disfraz de Sara, pero cualquiera piensa que es una fan o va de camino a una convención o que simplemente el estilo estaba de moda pero no quitaba que la piel de Kazuki tuviera un tentativo color canela perfumada y lisa, con grandes ojos brillantes y rojos llenos de amabilidad y confianza que puedes dar, con una nariz respingada y una fina capa de maquillaje que no dañaba para nada su belleza natural, la peluca parecía de buena calidad y se veía tan real. Toi se pregunto momentáneamente si los mechones oscuros de la peluca serían gruesos y plásticos, como los cabellos de muñeca o tal vez sedosos y finos como el cabello real.

Kazuki era un joven muy bien dotado en apariencia; su cuerpo era delgado y bajito por la edad, pero fuerte y resistente gracias al tiempo que le dedica al futbol. Incluso se podría decir que su cara si se parece a la de Sara, esa Idol palida y sonriente, solo que con la piel más tostada y los ojos de un tono diferente, nadie podía tener los ojos de Sara ni siquiera con lentillas, esos ya eran únicos.

Pero regresando al asunto, con la buena imagen de Kazuki y la fidelidad del mismo en el cosplay de Sara, había mucho de que hablar: El disfraz de Sara consistía en un sencillo vestido blanco corto, ahí estaba la palabra clave ¡Era corto! Con un pequeño escote, una faja, una falda de tela transparente cubriendo un poco los muslos, esas endemoniadas medias ajustadas rosa brillante y tacones rosas que le daban más centímetros al chico.

Muy bien ¿Querían volver gay a cualquiera? Presentele a Kazuki y hay una alta probabilidad de lograrlo.

Toi empezaba a dudar de la sensatez de sus pensamientos, así que hizo lo más fácil que se puede: echarle la culpa al maldito vestido y su dobladillo de quince centímetros sobre la rodilla. Si no fuera por la tela semi transparente que cubría las caderas y parte de los muslos de Kazuki, este mostraría hasta "los secretos de victoria" a todo mundo.

— ¡Kuji! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! — exclamó Kazuki, bastante harto de llamar y llamar a Toi y que este siguiera con su vista en el techo.

— Que sí — refutó Kuji llevando su mirada a Kazuki, que estaba rodeado por un montón de perritos que sujetaba con ambos brazos. Sus piernas estaba abiertas dejando ver su boxer rojo.

Toi de inmediato se sobresalto, fue hasta Kazuki y le hizo cerrar las piernas al tomar ambas rodillas y juntarlas para que las mantuviera así.

— ¡No hagas eso! ¿Te recuerdo que estás usando? — Toi musitó entre dientes, mirando a todos lados, suspirando al ver que nadie los miraba.

— Es difícil sentarse o estar cómodo usando un vestido, Kuji — informo Kazuki con obviedad, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Toi —. Toma — le pasó su celular a Toi, con bastante dificultad realmente.

— ¿Y esto?

— ¡No me estabas escuchando! Te pedí que me tomarás una foto con estas cosas adorables y peludas — Kazuki había hecho un puchero, se veía como un conejo enojado con un cuchillo de plástico. Eso no era amenazante, bueno si, le daría diabetes por culpa de esa imagen —. Tienes la tendencia a ignorar lo que digo — enfatizó, recordando cómo hace dos o tres días le comentaba su idea para secuestrar a Sara en el evento que se llevará a acabó la próxima semana.

— ¡Si escuché! ¡Si escuché! Ya te estoy tomando la foto — rápidamente, activo la cámara y disparó el flash.

— ¡Hazlo de nuevo! Quedé horrible.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? No haz visto la foto siquiera.

— Lo presiento, solo tómala nuevamente y permíteme prepararme — Toi quería aventar el celular contra el suelo e irse, y solo fue capaz de mantenerse sereno al contar a la velocidad del destello los números del uno a mil con la intención de no mandar todo por el caño y recordando que lo hacía por Kazuki y porque ya estaba ahí. Kazuki se prepara y sonreía simpático a la cámara, abrazando a todos los perritos contra su pecho.

Nuevamente, activa la cámara pero espera a que enfoque. Kazuki ya se había posicionado con los perritos y se mantenía tranquilo, abrazándolos mientras estos buscaban escapar y juguetear por la tienda. Toi tomo la foto y Kazuki soltó a los perritos y se aventó al suelo.

— ¿Pero que haces?

— El suelo está frío, realmente estoy cansado

— Ya levántate, nos van a sacar.

— Ya tenemos la foto, ya que importa — estiró su mano en búsqueda de su celular, pero Toi lo levanto aprovechando eso. Kazuki gruñó —. ¡Ya no quiero caminar más! ¡Me lastiman los pies! — señaló los tacones.

Toi suspiro.

— Está bien — se dió la espalda y se inclinó un poco, Kazuki no espero ni la señal cuando se lanzó a la espalda de Toi, aferrando sus manos alrededor del cuello y presionando sus piernas contra las caderas de Toi.

Toi agito los brazos, buscando no perder el equilibrio y caerse, rápidamente llevo sus manos a los muslos de Kazuki. Sintió que estaban calientes y que eran más gruesos de lo que podía sujetar. Tragó en seco, sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Kazuki pegarse a su espalda por completo.

— ¡Eres muy amable, Kuji! ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! — Kazuki cantareo sonriendo, claro, como no era el quien cargaba el peso extra, en su lugar iba de lo lindo.

Salieron de la tienda, con aquella misma pose y ganándose algunas miradas curiosas que Kazuki ignoraba pero Toi sentía mientras se incomodaba.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— Prometí que te compensaría ¿Quieres te boba? Hay un nuevo establecimiento y dicen que son muy buenos.

— No me gusta el té boba.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces que te gusta? ¿Lo dulces? ¿Las tortillas de huevo? ¿Algún lugar en específico?

— La paz

— Mmm... No se cómo darte eso ¿Sugerencia?

Toi si pensó en algunas maneras, y en ninguna veía a Kazuki sobre su espalda y el paseando lo por la calle.

— Kuji — llamo Kazuki —. ¿Puedo llamarte Toi? Ya tenemos un tiempo de conocernos y siento que somos muy amigos.

— Yasaka, no estoy seguro de que seamos amigos. Más bien somos, conocidos forzados a convivir.

— Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, que ya somos amigos. Te falta venir a mi casa, comer en ella y serás como de la familia

Toi pensó en ello, y sabía que eso no estaba bien. A Enta no le gustaría eso, definitivamente no.

— Tampoco exageres, Yasaka.

— Kazuki — aclaro —. Puedes llamarme Kazuki y yo te llamaré Toi, eso es un intercambio justo.

— ¿Que? ¿Y cuando me puse de acuerdo con ello?

— No es relevante si estás de acuerdo o no.

— Eres persisten y molesto.

— Lo considero una virtud de la cual me enorgullezcó — afirmó sonriendo, inflandosé en orgullo al decirlo con toda la seriedad que tenía.

Toi finalmente los dirigió al parque donde Kazuki suele cambiarse para ser Sara, dejo a Kazuki sobre una banca y se sentó a un lado. Suspiró recostandosé completamente en la banca.

— Es divertido — menciono Kazuki —. De algún modo siempre me divierto contigo.

— ¿Divertido? Tu concepto de diversión es bastante complejo.

— ¡Vamos! ¿¡Me vas a decir que no te la pasaste bien en nuestra cita?! — guiñó un ojo juguetón, aquel comentario saco de lugar a Toi cuya cara tomo color rojo ¡¿Cita?! ¡¿Cuando?!

— ¿De que demonios hablas, Yasaka?

— Kazuki — corrigió —. Y creo que me refiero al evento de parejas, eso fue una cita — aseguro Kazuki alegremente.

— ¿Que? ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Si que lo fue! — dijo seguro —. Fuimos a un lugar de parejas a pasarla bien.

— ¿Perseguir al gato gordo que come drogas te parece divertido? — Toi ironizó, Kazuki le mostró una amplia sonrisa.

— Fuimos a un parque, que disfrutaba de un evento de parejas, estuvimos tomados de la mano y nos subimos en todas las atracciones. No sé tu, pero eso suena a una cita para mí — Toi quiso refutar los argumentos vagos de Kazuki, pues su intención no era tontear y aparentar ser novios ¡Incluso habían quedado en arreglárselas otro día! ¡¿Cómo podía poner de ejemplo un momento tan vergonzoso como si nada?! Su mente recordó, como el pasamontañas ninja fue empujado sin aviso en su cabeza, el kimono corto envuelta sobre su ropa y atado a una cola y alas de abeja. Más antes de que siquiera abriera la boca, ya Kazuki lo señalaba acusadoramente —. Además — agregó serio —, el día de hoy podría ser considerado "cita" también.

— Fui arrastrado

— Yo no tengo como amenazarte a seguirme

Toi quería sacar su afilada regla, y encajarla en el pecho de Kazuki y luego en el mismo. Su cara empezó a burbujear en vergüenza y cólera, apretó los labios haciendo un puchero a modo de protesta sin saber cómo refutar los razonamientos de Kazuki que se veían tan acertados desde cualquier perspectiva. Se giro dándole la espalda a Kazuki, tomo la capucha de su suéter y la jalo para cubrir su cara y gritar, sorprendiendo en el proceso a Kazuki. Camino de espaldas trayendo como consecuencia caer, ahí tendido repartió patadas, pero mientras más se encolerizaba más se avergonzaba de si mismo y lo bajo que había caído.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, cuando finalmente paso aquel berrinche. Kazuki se acercó a él, presionando su vientre con el dedo incide de su mano derecha muestras su mano izquierda está sujetando su cara permitiéndole reposar.

— ¿Terminaste? — aunque Toi no soltó la capucha, asintió. Kazuki sonrió y llevo ambas manos a su rostro, sujetándolo con una sonrisa —. No te sientas agobiado ¿Fue divertido, no?

No era tanto si se divirtio o no, de hecho, recordaba los momentos del evento de parejas con estrés y solo podía verse frustrado y gritando maldiciones al gato gordo que se había comido su bolsita de hierba. No había siquiera determinado la sensación que le causaba montarse en los juegos o el cosquilleo que sentía al sujetar la mano de Kazuki durante todo el trayecto, no le prestó la auténtica atención que merecía ese evento tan absurdo en su vida y, probablemente, fuera de los más divertidos que ha vivido.

Más bien, se sentía irreal. Pues nunca jamás pensó en llegar a convivir con contemporáneos suyo, ni pensó salir en citas y muchos menos imagino que su primera cita sería con un chico.

Kazuki estaba arrasando con todo.

— No sé como sentirme al respecto — se sincero Toi. Kazuki acaricia su cabeza.

— No te fuerces a ello, solo concéntrate en lo importante.

— No te entiendo, Yasaka.

— Ya te dije, dime Kazuki.

— ¿Por qué te tomas tanta confianza conmigo? — Toi se levantó, quitándose la capucha en el proceso y despeinandose un poco, no lograba entender para nada a Kazuki. Al principio pensó comprenderlo, pero esa distancia que creó el chico era más amplia y compleja de lo que pensaba, aún con eso, Kazuki era capaz de entenderlo y ser comprensivo con él y con todos, tenía una fortaleza que lo hacía tan único y fidedigno que era difícil poder ocultar le algo.

También le anonadaba la tranquilidad y la falta de desconfianza, porque, Kazuki sabía que mató a alguien, que era un criminal juvenil, sabiendo aquello no le despreciaba ni sentía lastima: Kazuki no le interesaba, al principio tuvo la intuición de que simplemente era que estaba claro para él que no le compete aquel asunto, más era algo completamente diferente.

Kazuki simplemente le observaba, manteniendo esa inquebrantable serenidad, aunque Toi sabía que Kazuki podría quebrarse en cualquier momento siempre buscaba mantenerse fuerte. Kazuki se le acercó solo dos pasos, manteniendo una distancia de un metro entre ellos.

— Ya te había dicho que eres el único en el que podía confíar — le recordó, Toi rememoró y halla el día que le pidió secuestrar a Sara, suspiró y se convenció que la idea de confianza de Kazuki era bastante extraña.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eres demente? ¿Al menos sabes en qué clase de persona estás confiando? — interrogó Toi, que seguía sin entender porque Kazuki sería tan osado para lanzarse a una hoguera –ya lo había hecho varias veces por su hermano pequeño, Haruka. Parecía que no se cansaría de hacer apuestas peligrosas.

— Cuando descubriste que me trasvisto, tu no me señalaste ni juzgaste. Siempre me aterró la opinión de otros sobre ese tema y por eso no le conté a nadie, ni siquiera a Enta — empezó a contar —. Supuse que Enta intentaría por todos los medios, hacer que se viera normal lo que hacía pero que de algún modo no me haría sentir mejor, lo conozco y se que el es capaz de todo por mi aún cuando no hace falta — Toi realmente no podía entender como Kazuki no estaba enterado o siquiera pensaba sobre los sentimientos de Enta cuando eran tan evidentes, demasiado presentes y desagradables en su opinión —. Cuando me dijiste que realmente no éramos tan diferentes pensé que mentias, pero cuando ví tus recuerdos supe a lo que te referías — explicó —. De alguna manera, puedo relajarme contigo.

Toi logro procesar a tiempo la información, concluyendo que Kazuki sentía auténtica empatía por él. La idea le daba escalofríos, que hubiera alguien que pudiera empatizar con él y siempre decirle lo que necesitaba escuchar era aterrador. Hace un tiempo se mentalizo que no necesitaba conexiones mientras tuviera a su hermano cerca, pero Kazuki parecía contradecir aquello de lo que se había convencido con tanta convicción.

Toi no quiso admitir lo mucho que lo conmovió, se sentía extrañamente cálido. Giro su cabeza, buscando esconderse tras su largo cabello al cual se había acostumbrado a tener como refugio contra los pronósticos sentimentales que lo embargarán.

— Será mejor que te cambies para que vayas a tu casa — cambio el tema con rapidez, fue tan sutil como un accidente automovilístico. Kazuki se giro y se dirigió al baño en el cual escondía la caja donde guardaba sus ropas y mantenía el disfraz de Sara.

— Cuando estés listo — hablo Kazuki —, puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Toi se giro nuevamente en dirección a Kazuki, que se introdujo al baño cerrando con seguro para desvestirse. Por algún motivo, aquello le quitó un peso de la espalda, Kazuki le estaba dando su espacio y tiempo; como se esperaba de un hermano mayor, siempre lograba descifra la situación así sea tarde, entendía el ambiente y decidía que era lo mejor.

El problema con aquella empatía, es que le tomaba más cariño y aprecio a alguien, creando un lazo que sabía, no podría durar demasiado. El no podía darse el lujo de sentirse allegado a otros cuando solo tenía una prioridad: serle útil a la única familia que le quedaba. No podía concebir su cercanía con Kazuki, aquel magnetismo que tenía el chico era muy peligrosos para ambos.

Además, Kazuki tal vez se hacía el tonto o realmente no notaba los sentimientos románticos de Enta. Pero él sí los había visto. Era conciente de que Jinai Enta estaba locamente enamorado de Kazuki y que aquel apego era demasiado fuerte para interponerse.

Tembló ante una mezcla de frío y preocupación que no lograba controlar. La situación a la que se enfrentaba no estaba bajo su control ni conocía como enfrentarla, no tenía a quien acudir para preguntar con confianza y se sentía inseguro ya de por sí con sus propios criterios, al entender que sin importar qué decidiera siempre llevaría la contraria.

Se giro sobre sus talones y escapo de allí, no quería volver a enfrentar a Kazuki por ese día, esperaría al encuentro entre fans o un día antes para volver a toparse con Kazuki y estar más sobrio con respecto a sus decisiones y sus acciones las cuales se salían de control ante aquellos ojos rojos tan brillantes.

Quería dejar de desconcentrarse, dejar de pensar en la sonrisa decorada de labial, dejar de recordar las manos calidas y suaves que eran solo un poco más pequeñas que las suyas, dejar de ver las medias ajustadas de color rosa brillante a las piernas por rabillos de ojos, dejar de sentirse tentado a rozar los muslos expuesto, dejar de delirar y apunto de estallar con la corta falda, y dejar de sentirse agobiado por la presencia tan abrumadora de Kazuki y su estúpido olor floral al llevar esa peluca.

¿Para que demonios se perfumada, en primer lugar? ¡Solo se tomaba algunas fotos, su olor no se siente en las fotos! ¡Demonios! ¡Está bien que se lo tome seriamente, pero habían límites!

Kazuki era un detonante de su cordura y a la vez una parte que otorgaba alivió. Pero no podía equilibrar esos sentimientos, entenderlos ni alcanzarlos porque no debía aún cuando quisiera.

Podía, de algún modo, aceptar la extraña fascinación que había adquirido al ver a Kasuki con su disfraz; ya había aceptado que el chico era bonito y no le incomodaba realmente, pues eran sentimientos que enterraría, ignorando su existencia para seguir con su vida con naturalidad. Pero no podía permitirse que esa fascinación pasara a más.

Kazuki era como una pieza de arte, a la cual podía contemplar las horas que deseara mientras no la tocará. Para el estaba claro que las noches que se revolcaba en la cama incómodo y repentinamente la imagen de Kazuki sorbiendo el caldo de su tazón de fideos no eran porque simplemente le agrado aquel espectáculo, sino que, se vio flechado por aquella imagen tan seductora que parecía de fantasía.

Sus gustos eran raros, déjenlo ser.

Kazuki era tan hermoso, que si llegaba a lamentarse de algo realmente sería de romperlo. Sabía que a veces el chico necesitaba un golpe de realidad –trazar un plan tan pretencioso para secuestrar a una Idol era una clara evidencia de ello– y no dudaba en dárselo porque, el era así, directo y sin pelos en la lengua. Pero había ciertas cosas que no deseaba y era a volver a tener algo preciado que perder.

Borro la idea, la desechó por completo de inmediato. El no podía conciderar preciado a Kazuki ni la relación que lentamente tejían, porque haría doloroso el momento en que la perdiera y la olvidará. Respiró, inhaló y exhaló múltiples veces con la intención de finalmente olvidar aquello que lo atormenta.

En lo más escondido de su armario mental, dejaría olvidados en un refugio secreto esos sentimientos tan demoledores que lo hacían sucumbir. Lo ignoraria por completo; si, eso haría por ser lo mejor y más prudente.

Pero si tanto confiaba en que lograría esconder aquellas emociones ¿Por qué el día que Kazuki finalmente guardo por siempre ese vestido de Sara le abran entrado ganas de llorar en silencio?

Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero lo que más extrañaba del enlace con Kazuki era ver el vaivén de la corta falda del vestido que Kazuki desfiló con orgullo el día que lo conoció.


End file.
